Ever lasting Love
by Nightmareslayerkitty
Summary: Finding your soul mate is a hard thing to do. But you'll think having their name on your skin since the day you were seventeen would make it easy. Nope, not really, at least not if one of you was born 300 years before the other and then died. Only to have your other half be born 300 years after your death and then have them not believe you ever existed. Ya, I suck at summaries.


A/N: Disclaimer: I DO NOT IN ANYWAY OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH (HTTYD) OR (ROTG). The only thing I have a say in is the plot

(^-^) . Hi! So I love the soulmate AU. So I wanted to write something with it so yeah. I REGRET NOTHING! XD ALSO this will be only my first soulmate AU fanfic, there is another one that I'll be putting up soon hopefully!... So enough of me, please enjoy and R/R PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

So here we are with a story about life and the good and the bad that comes with it. This story is about love and how it can help save someone or how it can kill without remorse. Yeah, love is a bitch. So our story takes us to a little village where we will find us a Jackson Overland Frost.

Jackson's POV

"JACKSON! WHY YOU!" screamed Mr. Williams after being be buried in the snow from one of my genes pranks. He turned in my direction and started to approach me. So I ran and seeing as I was already under the cover of the trees of the forest I was able to get away easily. After making some turns here and there and getting across the river I made my way home just in time for dinner. "Jackson is that you?" asked my mother form the kitchen. "Ya mom, I'm home!" I yelled back to her from the front door. I made my way to the kitchen where I found my mother and father getting ready for dinner. "Oh Jack your back! And where have you been young man" asked mom "Hi, oh no where really just playing in the snow like usual, nothing new" I lied while trying to give my best impression of an innocent boy who did not just spend most of the day tormenting the other villagers. It seemed to work, cause my mom just smiled and kissed my forehead. But when I saw the look on my dad's face I knew I was cut. i mean it's not easy to fool a master prankster like him. It's even harder if this master is the one that taught you everything you know about being a mischievous person. But instead of ratting me out to mom, he just smirked and laugh. Which in turn made me and mom start laughing for no reason really. It's times like this that make love life.

Later that night:

"And the knight sets off to another quest to help those in need and to hopefully find his other half, the end" mom was just finishing my bedtime story and was about to say her last good night to me when the question popped into my head again. "Mom, what's that mean?" mom stopped tucking me in and turned to look at me, "what does what mean sweetie?" I thought a little " what someone's other half mean?" I asked. Mom looked at me with thoughtful eyes, hesitated a little. Then after seeming to find an answer she liked she spoke.

" Well, Jackack, someone's other half means... Someone's soul mate..." "what's a soul mate? " I cut her off before she could finish. She smiled " jack a soul mate is, oh how should I say this... A soulmate is the person that will be with you forever and always..." I didn't really understand that, but I didn't interrupt her because she was getting this glitter in her eyes when she started talking more about it. She looked happy, so I decided to just listen to her and hopefully figure it out. "A soulmate is the person that will know you the best, they will know what makes you happy, sad, mad, scared and they will do anything and everything to make sure that you're always happy and safe. They'll love you with all their heart and you'll love them with all your heart as well," she looked at me with big hopeful eyes, looking at me to see if I understood. I could see that she poured her heart out for that answer and I guess that's what helped me understand. I mean as much as I can understand about love at my age being seven and all, there's only so much I get about this kind of thing.

I looked at my mom and smiled just to let her know that I get it. Then something else pops in my head "mom? Are you and dad soul mates?" she looks at me with the most sincere expression and said "Yes sweetie we are. I'm your father's other half and he is mine" and that was enough for me to see this hole Soulmates thing as a good thing. Because I've seen the way they keep each other smiling and safe how they fit the perfect couple pictures or at least my picture. So with that in mind, I found myself thinking that I couldn't wait to meet my other half so that I can make them happy. To make them laugh, a to be there when they're sad and scared and just keep them safe from them dark. But as I was thinking this I also worried about the most important thing " mom? How will I know who they are?" she said nothing, but gently took my right hand and pointed to my wrist."there, when you turn seventeen their name to appear here and will glow their favorite color. And if that's not clear enough for you two you'll both feel... Feel an almost whole feeling, like a piece of you that was lost has just been found and returned to you." and with that mom gave me a kiss on the forehead on left my room. Even though I was trying I just couldn't sleep. So I just kept looking at my blank rest and thinking about what kid of name there would be there.

Fastfoword ten years still Jackson's POV :

So it's been ten years since that night and a lot has happened both good and bad. First good things, mom and dad had another kid. A girl here name is Suzy and she has mom's big brown eyes and mom and dads also brown hair. I love her, she is just so fun to play with or pull pranks on. Everyone at the village loves her too, I think they like her more than me, maybe it has something to do with the pranks I do, I don't know hahahahah. So on to bad things well, after Suzy's fifth birthday dad disappeared on a hunting trip. It was five months before they for him... Or at least his body. During those five months I saw how strong the bond between soul mates can be. Throw that whole time we had to have mom locked up in her room so she wouldn't run out after him on her own and get lost. The pull was that strong and the need to be there for your other half it was all just eating her up. Until it just stopped one day and that's when something in mom just broke. That's also when mom told me that "remember when I said that your soulmate will be with you forever and always? It was true even when one of you is gone you still feel the pull on your heart. You still feel that missing piece that they filled within you, just a little less." that's when I learned that a bond is forever and always.

After my 16 birthday things calmed down some. Mom was smiling and laughing , just her smile no longer reached her eyes and her laughter was hollow. But she was trying for us so that's all that mattered for now at least. Then came my seventeenth birthday, it was just the three of us. Mom made a chocolate cake and my favorite dinner, spicy chicken soup with berry juice. Throw out the whole time I was checking my wrist but nothing. There has been no name, just my blank skin. I was gona ask mom about it, but then she smiled and this one did reach her eyes so I decided to leave it for later. Then Suzy asked if we could go ice skating we had gotten new ice skates. So me being me with the love of all things winter, also wanted to go. After convincing mom to get us go we headed to the lake. We finally got there after four rounds of snowball fights. We skated a fair amount of time then I saw that it was getting late soon I turned to tell Suzy that it was time to go. But what I saw froze my in place, the look of fear in her eyes. But why, one look down and my question was answered. The ice under her was cracking and if I didn't do something fast she was going down. So I said the first thing that popped in my head "Let's play a game." after that it was all a blur one minute I'm seeing Suzy safely out of the river the next I'm in that cold water. And as I'm spilling away from life I see my wrist and it said _HICCUP H. HADDOCK III_.

A/N: I'll like to say sorry for any mistakes that I made I do have a beta, but she is busy with classes at the moment so. I'M SORRY FOR MISTAKES but I did try to edit it the best that I could so you bey! (=^-^=)


End file.
